deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Expendables
The Expendables are a team of mercenaries who have been operating all across the globe for what is implied to be over a decade. They are the most sought after mercenaries in the world, along with Trent Mauser's team. The Expendables have taken down entire small armies. Members have been shown to be extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Many members have been shown single handedly taking out over 5 opponents at once. Most members have shown an extreme proficiency in the use of throwing knives and use a style that involves using guns, unarmed combat, and throwing knives in combat. The ability to use both weapons at once, or quickly switch from one to the other The leader of the team Barney Ross has been shown to be an extremely fast handguns shooter, firing various handguns to the point where it's virtually automatic. Members come from all kinds of different backgrounds, most ex-military. It's members include: Barney Ross (leader), Lee Christmas (second in command, former SAS soldier, and hand-to-hand combat expert, specifically knife usage specialist), Yin Yang (martial arts and light weapons specialist), Hale Ceaser (heavy weapons expert), Toll Road (demolitions expert), and Gunner Jensen (a mentally unstable former Swedish Sniper, has shown a love and proficiency with grenade launchers). Battle vs. Losers (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: THE EXENDABLES Expert's Opinion This was a considerably easy win for The Expendables, as they all had spec-ops training that easily outclassed that of The Losers who in the end, lost. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. RED Agents (by Codgod13) The Expendables: RED: Inside a church: Barney ross and mr. Church are meeting once again, after the vilena job. "So what is it now, church?" Ross asks. "Let's get down to buissness," Church replies, "We got 6 targets we need you to take out. 4 rogue CIA, and two other agents, one from britian, the other russia. They have plans to kill the vice president of the united states. Our teams to track him down have failed, so we're turning to you. Also, our scouts say they have a huge arsenal of weapons with them, so they're going to be one hell of an opponent. You gotta problem widat?" "How much?" Ross asks. "1 mill. Half now, half when you finish." At a mansion in chicago, overlooking lake michigan. The night was quiet as crickets buzz in the cold night. The expendables slowly creep toward the house, various weapons in hand. Ross, Road, and Christmas all carry Noveske Rifleworks Diplomats. Yang carries an FN F2000, Gunnar has his super shorty and Caesar his AA-12. Inside, Boggs looks at some security cameras and sees the mercenaries creeping toward the house. "We got company!" He yells. RED scramble towards their arsenal and pick up various weapons. As the expendables reach the front wraparound porch, Victoria and William wheel a fifty caliber machine gun around in the foyer. As the mercenaries bust in, they immediately dive out the door, running from machine gun fire. Ross gestures for his men to run around the porch, but the massive rounds pierce the walls and slam into Toll Road, killing him in a matter of seconds . Caser dives to toll and feels his pulse, then shakes his head. Gunnar gives a roar of anger, and the mercenaries split up. Victoria sprays until she is out of ammo, then unslings her MP5K and RED splits up as well. On a different side of the house, Will and Joe are looking around for the Expendables. As they turn a corner, William is blasted backward by Caesar, wielding his AA-12. Joe tries to run, but Caser shoots him too . Victoria is upstairs running through a hallway, when she is shot in the shoulder by Gunnar and his super shorty. She retreats into a bathroom and holds her MP5K with her good hand. Gunnar kicks open the door, and fires his M79. Cooper is blown completely in half and goes flying out the bathroom winodw into Lake Michigan . Gunnar laughs maniacally and leaves the bathroom. Downstairs, a firefight has erupted between Boggs and Caesar. Caesar takes cover behind a table as Boggs shoots it with an AUG. Caesar fires back, and sees a cylinder land next to him. Tear gas puffs out, and Caesar shuts his eyes. "We have shotguns too, you know," A voice next to him says as Saminov shoots him in the head with an super 90 Gunnar goes downstairs and sees Saminov and Boggs. He gropes for his shotgun, but not soon enough as Boggs laughs and fires 'the pig' and blows the massive man to bits . Frank enters the room and sees Gunnar's and Caesar's dead bodies. He nods, but RED suddenly sprints out of the room as the three remaining mercenaries enter. "Damn," Christmas says, "Those bastards are picking us off one by one." "For Caesar," Yang says, his voice despondent. Ross, checks his magazine, snarls, and drops his rifle, pulling out his gold combats. Christmas draws two throwing knives. The Expendables enter the room where RED is, and a massive firefight ensues. The expendables flip over a table and take cover behind it. Saminov fires his super 90 at the table, but Yang pops out and riddles his with bullets . Yang fires at Moses, but Moses quickly shoots him in the head with his para 1911 . Moses and Boggs flee with Christmas and ross in pursuit. Boggs turns around and sprays wildly with his AUG, but Ross cleanly nails him in the head with a kimbar . The two remaining mercenaries contiue to run after Moses. Moses enters the massive living room and hides behind a pillar. Ross and Christmas slowly walk through the room, looking for the ex-agent. Moses sees Ross walk in front of him, and smiles. Suddenly, a throwing knife comes flying from the other side of the room and buries itself in Moses' head . Ross looks at the body and says, "I still win that one." "Oh please. You'd be dead if not for me." "Yeah? So would you." "Got any proof?" WINNER: THE EXPENDABLES Expert's Opinion While The Expendables did not have the most precise weapons, they brought tactics since they're a collection of spec ops guys from around the globe. The RED guys were too old, but definitely BA. The Expendables brought in a variety of skills along with youthful tenacity that won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joker (DC Comics) (by Thundtri and Tomahawk23) No battle written ''WINNER: TIE '' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. RED Team (by BeastMan14) The Expendables Bluex9 RED Team Redx9 6 months after the events of The Expendables... Ross, Trent, and Church all meet in their usual place. "What do you got for me?" asks Ross. "Rival team of mercs, RED's, you ever heard of em?" Church replies. "Bunch of pyschos, that's what I've heard." Trent says. "Well,they're moving in on a spot the government doesn't want them to. You cut em off with a little help, and you get paid." Church calmly says. "Who's my backup and what's the pay?" Ross, intrigued, asked. "Trent here volunteered to split the pay, plus you can bring Tool and that new kid of your's, what's his name, Billy, right? The pay? 3 mill for your team, half for Trent." Church answered. "You got yourself a deal." Ross held out his hand and Church shook it. At the base... The RED Team was bored out of their mind, as nothing had happened since they killed the BLUs in charge of this base. Suddenly, a chopper appeared on the horizon and Soldier cried,"Alright maggots, lets move!" and pulled out his rocket launcher. The Expendables landed and a group consisting of Gunnar, Trent, Toll Road, and Caesar went on to scout ahead, while Billy laid down sniper cover. Meanwhile, the Engineer had begun setting up defenses and was being guarded by DemoMan, Heavy, and Medic. "I got something, Billy, want to lay down a distraction?" Toll Road said into Comms. "Hell yeah." Billy replied then took aim. Suddenly, a sniper shot rang out, destroying a sentry. "MAH sentrys down!" cried the Engineer as he ran to repair it. "Hello." Trent said as he stood over the ruins of the destroyed sentry. The Engineer pulled out his pistol, but he was blown to bits before he could use it. Redx8 Enraged, the Heavy cried,"No one kills Engy on my vatch!", then lets the medic uber-charge him. Gunnar, Ceaser, Trent, and Toll retreat under heavy fire, while Billy fires shot after shot at the Heavy, who laughs them off. Suddenly, DemoMan fires a grenade shot, sending Toll flying. He hits he ground hard, and looks up to see the Pyro staring at him. With an evil laugh, the Pyro quickly torches Toll Road, then finishes him off with an axe. Bluex8 "Toll Road!" Ceaser cried, then he opened fire with his AA-12. One shot hits the Heavy, who laughs, then another hits the DemoMan, who was in the middle of a shot of whiskey. He is killed instantly. Redx7 Meanwhile, in the below ground levels, Yang is scouting around and talking to Ross through comms, when a baseball bat hits him over the head. "Bonk!" The Scout cries as he hits Yang again and is kicked away. He draws his Force-a-Nature and charges Yang, who dodges the shot and finishes him off with FN F2000. "Yang, I heard gunshots. You okay?" "I'm fine," says Yang, "There was a member of that team here, but I think he's the only I one." Suddenly, the spy comes out of camo and backstabs Yang. "So you think..." The spy whispered as he shifted into Yang. Redx6 Bluex7 The Heavy charged onto the Expendables as their bullets did nothing, when Tool saw the Medic and got an idea. Grabbing his knives, he ran around the Heavy and threw his knife at the Medic, who dodged to get out of the way. However, this left him without the cover of the Heavy, and he was killed by the combined fire of Tool's MRD and Billy's Sniper Rifle. Redx5 The Heavy, enraged at the death of Medic, tackles Tool and begins savagely punching him. Suddenly, an M79 shot from Gunnar hit Heavy in the shoulder. Annoyed, he shouted, "You may outsmart me, but you'll never outsmart bullet!" Then started firing, riddling Gunnar with bullets and sending the Expendables running into the underground part of the base. Bluex6 Billy begins loading up his sniper station, and heads for the base when a sniper shot sends him scrambling for cover. "G'day!" The sniper shouts as he moves in. "Sh*t." Mutters Billy. The Sniper slowly walked over to where he last Billy, Kukri at the ready. Suddenly, Billy leaps out of cover and fires his Barrett M107, hitting the sniper in the leg. The Sniper returns fire and hits Billy in the arm, forcing him to drop his rifle and pull out his combat knife. He lunges and stabs the sniper in the arm, but the sniper switches to his Kukri and stabs Billy through the chest, a fatal wound. As Billy dies, the Sniper takes his hat off and says,"Nothing personal." Bluex5 Meanwhile, in the underground bunker, Barney, Tool, Trent, Christmas, and Ceaser are pinned down by the Heavy and Soldier while Pyro had vanished, worrying both teams. Suddenly, Ross sees a way around the Heavy and gestures to it so Ceaser can follow him. As Tool, Christmas and Trent lay down cover fire, Ross runs down the hallway and takes a left, leading to the Heavy's left flank. "Hey chuckles!" Ceaser yells as he shoots the Heavy drawing his attention as Barney throws his grenade that lands at the Heavy's feet. "Uh oh." says the Heavy as he is blown to bits. Redx4 Suddenly, Yang comes out of nowhere and kicks the soldier into a wall, but the Soldier hits him across the face with the shovel and runs off. "Hey, Yang, you okay?" asks Ceaser as he helps Yang up. "Yeah... Perfect." suddenly Yang shimmers away, revealing the Spy, who tries to stab Ceaser in the chest but suddenly, a throwing knife soars through the air and hits him in the head killing him. Christmas walked over and calmly pulled out his knife. Redx3 "Ok, I think we're good." said an out of breath Ross as Ceaser shot the spy's corpse for good measure. "That's what you think, chaaaarge!" cried the Soldier as he fired a rocket that blows up Ceaser and sent the rest of the team flying. Bluex4 Suddenly, as the team scrambled for cover, Sniper and Pyro came around the corner and opened fire on the surprised Expendables. The sniper shot got Tool through the chest and knocked him down, but the fire fell just short. The pyro switched to his axe and charged at the Team but Trent shoots them, killing them instantly. Redx2 Barney picked up Tool and carried him over his shoulder to a safer spot, as Christmas and Trent layed down cover fire. Trent shouted,"Go! I'll handle these clowns!" He and Christmas shook hands and then split up. Sniper fired shot after shot as Trent moved from cover to cover and then got close enough to return fire, hitting the Sniper and knocking back. Before he can fire again, Sniper got up and threw his Kukri, hitting Trent in the chest and seemingly killing him. As Sniper pulled himself up and walked over to get his Kukri, Trent stood up and shot Sniper in the face, killing him. Redx1 As Trent stands up, suddenly a shotgun blast hits him in the chest. Trent whips around, badly injured and returns fire hitting soldier in the leg. As he attempts to stand, Soldier fires off a shot and kills Trent. Badly bleeding, the Soldier shouts,"Medic! Oh. Right." Bluex3 As the Ross and Tool find a good spot to rest, Tool says,"This is the end, my friend." "No! Stay with me." Barney shouted as Tool began to bleed out. "Do you think the woman I saw...(cough)... forgives me? (cough)" Tool asks. "Yeah, she does. Rest well." Barney replies as Tool dies in his arms. Bluex2 Enraged, Ross stood up to see Christmas, who asks,"Now what?" With anger in his voice, Ross replied,"We finish this for Tool and everyone else on our team." The Soldier limped into the middle of the base to find a case of Intel waiting for him. "Well I'll be damned!" shouts the Soldier just before a barrage of gunfire comes flying at him. The Soldier cocks his shotgun and takes cover. Christmas walks into the the room looking for the Soldier when he jumps out of cover and hits Christmas in the back with the shovel. He whips around and kicks the Solider in the stomach, giving him time to pull out his knives. He charges at the soldier who shouts,"Knives to a gunfight? Hah!" then pulls out his shotgun. The Soldier hit Christmas in the face with the shotgun and prepared to finish him off, when a gunshot went off and the soldier fell to the ground, dead. Redx0 Ross walked over the Soldiers body and helped Christmas up. "Well that could have gone better." said Christmas as he wiped the blood off his shirt. "Could have gone worse." chuckled Ross as he grabbed the intel and he and Christmas headed for the chopper. Winner: The Expendables Experts' Opinions TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Task Force 141 (by Thundrtri) No Battle Written Winner: Task Force 141 Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. RED Team (Team Fortress Classic) (by LB&SCR) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Spanish Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Scandinavian Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Female Warriors